DJ gets a pleasant surprise
by Glenn-189
Summary: DJ gets a pleasant surprise, want to know what this surprise is? Rated M for a reason, 18 only.


**DJ gets an pleasant surprise:**

_DJ's shower gets even better when her son joins in._

* * *

Rushing geysers of water cascaded over DJ's tits, and on impulse, she reached up to cup her big tits and push them out at the streaming spray, feeling her nipples stiffen with wicked pleasure. DJ was proud of her tits, and she certainly had reason to be. Their firmness hadn't diminished a bit over the years. As a forty-two-year-old mother, she still had the most attractive tits of any mom in the neighborhood. Jutting out ripe and swollen, they throbbed for attention, her big pink nipples expanding out hard and long. Her pulse quickened. She felt her pussy creaming, felt precious cunt juice ooze from her cunt and leak onto her wet thighs to mingle with the shower spray and run down her legs. Almost without thinking, she ran her thumbs over her stiff nipples, gasping as they

Quivered and stood out over inch in length. She plucked at them lightly, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body. Then she let her hands drift down along her flat stomach to brush her thick cunt mound and push between her soaked thighs to her wet cunt.

"Uhhh…" Shuddering with delight, she rolled her thumb in a circular motion over her rigid clit, torturing it with increasing fervor as she wedged two fingers into the entrance of her fuck-hole and began to slide in and out.

"Ohhh, oh mylanta, yes…" she gasped as her fingers had disappeared completely up her pussy. She happily strummed her fat hooded clit into a frothing frenzy, and within moments, the first wave of climax swept through her.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Oh, ahhh…" Panting and arching in the shower, and the memory of being fucked by a young, stiff cock reeling in her mind, DJ came again and again as she fucked her hand in blissful release.

"So fucking sweet, yes, Mylanta yes, more, more!" A torrent of cunt-cream drenched her hand as she quivered with joy. Then she saw him. In the midst of her powerful climax she saw her teenage son Jackson in the reflection of the mirror. He was standing in the open doorway, his blue eyes wide and his mouth gaping. But DJ knew she couldn't stop her orgasms. And she knew that her son could see her fingers thrusting deep into her pussy. Knowing that her son was watching her like this increased her orgasmic sensations beyond belief.

"Ohhh, fuck! Oh, my pussy!" she yelled, loud enough so he could hear.

"Ohhh, my fucking pussy!"

"I love making my pussy cum!"

Writhing in sexual bliss, she cried out in the peak of ecstasy, her fingers pumping madly into her bubbling cunt. Once the last explosion of her powerful orgasm had ripped through her, she came to realize what had just happened. Jackson had just seen his own mother fingerfucking her own pussy. He watched her finger-fuck her wet pussy and cum right in front of him. And he'd watched his mother enjoying every orgasmic second of it.

But instead of reacting with shock, DJ was surprised to find a strange sense of satisfaction seeping through her body aided by the fingers that still wiggled in her quivering cunt. Then, an unexpected impulse struck. Reluctantly withdrawing her fingers, DJ turned to face the open door and put on an expression of innocent surprise.

"Oh! Hello, dear."

"I didn't hear you come in."

Jackson jumped at her voice.

"I… uh, I'm sorry, Mom."

"I can come back later…"

"Oh, that's all right."

"I was just finishing."

"Come on in, Jackson."

The boy hesitated. His lips were tightening with indecision as he stepped uncertainly into the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Mom."

"It's just… well, uh, I wanted to take a shower before going over to Rocki's house."

DJ smiled, she loved how cute he looked trying to make up an excuse. She couldn't help

But notice the way Jackson's gaze consumed her body as he spoke. The boy obviously had never really seen a woman nude before, and his gazing stare naturally tried to take in every inch of his mother's gentle curves. Urged on by his gaze, she abruptly decided to teach her son a lesson.

"That's a good idea, honey."

"I tell you what… since I'm already here, why don't we shower together?"

"Then you won't have to wait."

Jackson's eyes, already wide, now bulged. DJ could hardly help but smile at his reaction.

"Gee, I don't know, Mom," he shrugged uncomfortably.

"It… well, it doesn't really seem…"

"Oh, it's perfectly all right," she soothed, enjoying her lewd suggestion.

"Believe me, I don't mind a bit."

"In fact, it might be fun!"

Jackson's young face turned to a grin.

"Yeah, I guess it's all right, if you say so, Mom," he said, starting to strip.

DJ watched intently as her son removed his t-shirt, revealing his broad shoulders and muscular young chest. When he took his jeans off DJ marveled at how nicely his underwear hugged his tight ass. Smiling nervously he slid his briefs down, causing his hard cock to spring in a full erection. It tickled her to see her son's beautiful cock and gorgeous balls. They looked like they were aching to be caressed. As he stepped into the shower, his beautiful cock hypnotically held her attention. She hadn't seen her son's prick since he was a little boy. It had grown to full size, swelling into a huge hard-on that took her breath away. She suddenly wanted to wrap her fist around it and cup his heavy sagging balls in her palm, to feel the thing she'd been missing so much over the past few years.

Jackson's sudden laugh caught her off guard.

"Look, Mom, you're spouting!"

Following his eyes, DJ looked down at the twin geysers of water that sprang from her hard-budded tits. Jackson stretched out a hand to catch one flowing geyser, and that innocent gesture abruptly made her cunt melt and burn with fiery new intensity.

"Oh, they're a little like fountains!" she giggled in acknowledgement.

"You could almost drink from them, couldn't you?"

"You sure could, Mom!" Jackson said, giddy with excitement that his mother didn't

Seem to mind him staring at her heavy tits.

"I'll bet it would be fun to try, too!"

The eager look on her son's face made her cunt cream. She couldn't really blame her son for spying on her. He was typically horny teenage boy who yearned to discover the mysteries of the female body. And as his own mother, she couldn't very well deny him, could she? It was only right that she show him.

"Go ahead, darling."

"Why don't you try and see?" she giggled lightly, thrusting her plump tits out to her eager son.

"Tell me what Mommy's fountains taste like!"

Feeling a rush of excitement, Jackson ducked his head forward. His mouth opened wide, mere inches from one of his mother's jutting nipples. The stream of spray leapt from her rigid nipple and cascaded over his tongue in a sensuous fountain. Her bright glistening nipple hovered over her son's mouth as he playfully gulped, making no effort to hide the way his teenage cock leaped with excitement. His big, inflamed prick-head glided across her thighs, and she couldn't help but feel a blast of delight at the hot trail his cocktip made against her skin.

At last, Jackson closed his mouth to catch his breath, and the spray from her nipple spattered across his face, making her laugh again.

"Hey," he grinned.

"It's not that funny, Mom."

"Come on, how can I get a drink if you're going to laugh?"

"Look how you're jiggling the spout!"

He pointed at her quivering tits as they laughed together.

"Well, then, you're just going to have to catch it, aren't you?" she teased, flexing her shoulder tauntingly.

"How good are you at finding the spout?" she teased. Urged by her tempting motion, he opened his mouth again and bobbed his head in an effort to catch the elusive little fountain. In doing so, he inadvertently moved closer, once or twice accidentally brushing his soft lips against her straining nipple. The nearness of her son's mouth to her sensitive nipple made DJ's pussy gush.

"Oh, if you really need a drink that bad, let Mommy help." she said, popping her nipple

between his open lips.

"Here, now try it."

"Umff…" Jackson made a sound of surprise and automatically closed his mouth on the stiff wet spire, his tongue flicking to taste it. DJ groaned at the first stroke of her son's fiery tongue, and pushed even more of her motherly tit into his mouth.

"There you go… that's better, isn't it?"

Taken by surprise, Jackson could hardly believe his luck. He had snuck up here in the

faint hope of catching a glimpse of his beautiful naked mom, and now he was actually standing naked in the shower with her and sucking her amazing tit!

"Yesss, uhhhmmm…"

Tangling her hands in her son's wet hair, DJ urged him on.

"Yes, that's my baby. Suck all you want from Mommy's nipple…"

He sucked her tit harder than ever, rolling her thrusting nipple on his tongue and lapping at it furiously. His hands crept up to cup her huge tit-mound, kneading its softness and squeezing it until she was moaning loudly. All the while, DJ felt her son's hard prick jabbing against her stomach, slithering its bulging head along her flesh. She wanted nothing more than to grab his thick prick-shaft and ram it up her cunt. The idea made her cunt explode with hot fuck juices. Jackson withdrew from her tit, pulling her nipple with his lips as if not wanting to part with her succulent bosom. He looked up at her and smiled delightfully, like a boy who just had his first bite of birthday cake.

"Did you like that?"

"Was Mommy's nipple fun to suck on?"

"Oh Mom, you're the greatest!" he gleamed.

"And you quite the tit-sucker, I might add," she said, seeing him beaming with teenage pride.

"And, look!"

"What do we have here?"

She playfully caught Jackson's rigid prick in her grasp. The instant her fingers slipped around his smooth cock, they closed into a fist and began to tug, making Jackson suck in his breath.

"Oh mylanta!" she said as her hand began pumping on her son's cock.

"Look what a big, hard cock you have!"

"It's so nice of you to show Mommy how hard you can make it."

Her fist moved faster, and Jackson's hips twitched in response. He'd jerked off lots of

times. But it had never felt like this!

"Oh, Mom," he grunted, hunching forward.

"It feels so good in your hand like that…"

DJ's pumping hand pulled Jackson's prick to her with each hard stroke. His eager hands

moved over her tits, fondling and rubbing them until they were throbbing. As if hypnotized, she watched his reddened cocktip head straight for her wet bushy cunt. Its pink little piss-tip gleamed with a precious drop of teenage cum, and she shivered ecstatically as his big cock-knob pushed its way amongst her cunt curls.

"Oh Jackson, that's so nice, baby."

"Your cock is so big and hard, so gorgeous!"

In a haze of pure lust, she lifted a leg and let his rigid cock slide along her drooling pussy-slit. He hunched forward at the silky feel of slick pouting cuntflesh against his prick. His cock jerked up, slamming its veined length against his mother's cunt.

"Oh, baby!"

"Look how much this big guy wants a feel of Mommy's pussy!" she teased, rubbing his inflamed cocktip along the slit of her dripping gash.

"So wonderfully hard and hot!"

"Do you think we should let him have a peek inside Mommy's pussy?"

"Oh really, can I Mom?"

"Can I really fuck you? Jackson said ecstatic, humping his hips in an attempt to get his cock closer and closer to her cunt.

"Oh, Mom…" he pouted, nestling his head between her heaving bosoms.

"I suppose I can let your big, sexy cock play in Mommy's pussy… just this once."

"After all, you've been such a good boy, haven't you?" she rubbed his oozing pisshole against her inflamed clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Please, Mom! Let me feel your pussy!"

She guided his cock up with a determined pull, aiming it for her drenched pussy.

"Aahhhh!"

She gave a purr of pure joy as her son's prickhead lodged between her cuntlips, shoving

them apart and pushing his flared tip into her wet fuck-hole.

"Oh! Do you feel that, Jackson?"

"Your big hard cock is inside Mommy's pussy!"

The youngster gave a startled gasp at the ease with which his prick seemed to melt right

into his mother's pussy.

"Ahhh, oh fuck! Mom,

I can feel my cock in your cunt!"

"Ummm…" she smiled, wiggling to feel his cock squirm inside her cunt.

"Do you really like Mommy's pussy, honey?"

"I love your pussy, Mom!" he blurted.

"I's feels so hot."

"I love feeling my cock inside your hot wet cunt!"

He began to twitch his hips, inching his stiff, angled cock in and out of DJ's cunt with the natural expertise of teenage enthusiasm. She released a groan and clutched her son's muscular ass-cheeks as his cock slid back and forth, picking up an instinctive fucking rhythm that quickly grew faster. She was really getting fucked. DJ was finally getting her over-sexed cunt filled with a hard thick cock. And because it was her own teenage son who was doing the fucking, it thrilled her to the core. Excited at getting his very first feel of a real cunt on his cock, Jackson drilled his throbbing prick into his mother's cunt with a friction that had her weaving her ass and digging her fingernails into his tight ass-cheeks with spasms of unleashed joy.

"Oh mylanta, Jackson!" she wailed, urging him to pump her pussy even harder.

"Fuck Mommy, darling! "

"Fill Mommy's pussy with that sweet cock of yours!"

Floods of gushing cunt juice burst through DJ's cunt as her son's swollen prick-shaft lunged again and again, burying itself to the cock-base inside her ravenous fuck-hole. Reflex took over and her cunt muscles clamped onto his magnificent driving prick and began to suck on it voraciously, slurping for that magical load of teenage cum that filled his sagging, slapping balls.

Jackson had never thought that fucking a cunt could feel so good. He wondered if any of

his other friends got to fuck their mom's pussies. If not, they were missing out on a whole lot of fun fucking your hard cock into your mom's pussy was the most wonderful thing in the world! He thrashed in the squeezing grip of his mom's juicy cunt and rammed his cock-meat into her more viciously than ever, panting out his delight.

"Oh shit, Mom, I'm really fucking your pussy!"

"I'm fucking my cock all the way into your hot cunt!"

DJ cried out as the first peaks of her incestuous orgasm brought her to writhing, blissful release. She felt her son's cock thrust deep into her as she thrashed and writhed in a way that had his load of jism boiling in his balls. Her big, gorgeous tits bounced wildly in front of him. With his lust in overdrive, Jackson ducked his head and latching his mouth once more on his mother's hard nipple, sucking and nibbling it ferociously.

"Yes!" she practically shrieked cumming in an endless chain of explosions.

"Yes, baby!"

"Suck on Mommy's nipple like that!"

"Oh mylanta, fuck Mommy's pussy, Jackson!"

"Suck and fuck as hard as you can, baby!" DJ's pussy churned with hot cunt juice and squeezed her son's big luscious cock in a wild milking motion. Jackson's mouth sucked on her nipple harder than before, and deep groaning noises of sheer pleasure rose from his throat as he fucked her cunt, slamming his smooth cock up his mother's pussy like an incest pro. Suddenly, he released her stiff nipple and pounded his cock-meat forward like a battering ram, crying out.

"I'm going to cum, Mom!"

"Holy fuck I'm going to cum inside you, Mom!"

"Oh, fuck, Mom!"

"I'm going to cum!"

"Yes, do it, Jackson!" she wailed as her son's body shuddered and surged.

"Fill Mommy's pussy with your cum!"

"Squirt all your sexy juice into Mommy's pussy right where it belongs!"

Juicy teenage cock-cream blasted into her cunt, the hot load of incestuous sperm flooding her pussy as mother and son writhed together. They clung in heaving unison, unaware of the spray rushing over their slick glistening bodies. DJ flailed on her son's meaty, shooting prick, soaking up every precious drop of his sperm. When it was finally over, Jackson slumped against his mom's twitching body. His tingling prick was still wedged in her gripping cunt-slot.

"Oh baby, that was… ummmm, that was the best shower Mommy's had in a long time."

Did, did you enjoy it too?" she giggled huskily.

"Oh, shit yeah! It was great!"

"Wow, I never felt anything so good!" He said with delight.

"Can we fuck some more, Mom?

"I love fucking you!"

Even as he spoke, his cock stirred deep in her pussy. The notion of fucking her son again excited DJ. Pulling back, she reluctantly let Jackson's prick slip from her cunt. Dropping on her knees she took hold of her sons deflating cock and started sucking it. Cleaning her boy's cum covered cock she tasted the mixture of her own juices and her son's cum. Stroking his shaft as she licked and sucked it clean until it was hard again.

"Oh fuck mom, you made me all hard again."

DJ looked up with Jackson's hard cock in her mouth as she kept on sucking her sons prick. It wasn't long before she could feel his hard prick started throbbing again.

"Are you cumming again?"

"Cum for mommy."

"Let me taste that hot man cum of yours." She said as she looked up.

"O, yes mommy."

"Make me cum again." Jackson begged his cocksucking mother as he placed his hand on top of her head and started bucking his hips. Sliding his hard prick in and out of his mom's mouth.

"Fuck mommy I'm cumming again." He grunted while he strengthened his grip on her head.

"Ah…. I'm cumming." He grunted again and shoved his entire length down his mother's throat and shot his second load of hot cum down her throat. When he let go of her head DJ slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth and sucked every single drop of cum out of his drained balls.

"Oh man that was just amazing." Jackson panted as he mom stood back up.

"You're not only an amazing fuck but an even better cocksucker mom."

"You are an amazing son to get fucked by." She said proud as she hugged him, squeezing her heaving breasts against his chest.

"But I thought you were going to go visit Rocki,"

She said lightly as her son's dripping, fattening prick dangled between his smooth thighs. "Now scoot, before we end up in here all day!"

"Oh, okay." He stepped from the shower and turned back with a pleased expression. "But we can take showers together from now on, can't we, Mom?"

She giggled.

"You just want to suck Mommy's nipples and play with Mommy's pussy again, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Well, as long as you're a good boy I might be able to let your cock play with my pussy again."

"Awesome!" he said with excitement. DJ watched her son towel his handsome, teenage body dry. She gazed at his well-fucked penis, relishing in the delight it had given her

thoroughly satisfied cunt. Jackson dressed and waved goodbye. DJ smiled to herself. She had just fucked her own teenage son. She'd fucked her boy, giving him his very first taste of pussy. And now he'd be expecting her to fuck him again. But that was to be expected for a boy who's cock had just felt the angelic sensations of his mother's pussy.

"Oh," she sighed, reaching down to massage her swollen cunt and feel her son's fuck-cream drool from the parted slit of her pussy lips.

"Oh, Jackson…"

Almost before she knew it, DJ was fingerfucking herself into a frenzy once more while she thought of her son's delightful cock… just like any incestuous mother would.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this new fuller house incest story._


End file.
